


So You're Not In A Fight Club?

by mvtthewmurdvck



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtthewmurdvck/pseuds/mvtthewmurdvck
Summary: Matt confesses how he gets his bruises.





	So You're Not In A Fight Club?

In your opinion, it had been going well.

Matt was a charming, funny, and a rather handsome man, who somehow had chosen to continue spending time with you. Each time you met at Josie’s, his office, or even went for dinner, you found you pinched yourself because there was no way a guy like Matthew Murdock was interested in someone like you.

Not that there was anything wrong with you. You were average, at least. You could make people laugh, you always seemed to have a date when you needed one, and you were very good at your job. But you were no lawyer, no  _Good Samaritan_  like Matt seemed to be.

You weren’t clumsy like him though.

At first, you brushed off the questions about the bruises, choosing to believe Matt’s explanation. But as the months crept on, and they were littered with healing cuts, all varying in shape, your suspicion began to rise. Matt  _could_  just be clumsy,  _or_  he was into something very deep, that happened regularly, and left his body looking like an oil painting no one but she got to see.

You  _wanted_  to ask, of course, you did. You cared, you wanted to make sure he knew you would be there for him no matter what. But you also didn’t want to push, didn’t want to poke your nose where it didn’t belong, even if every fibre in your body screamed that you should.

For a while, at least, you had accepted the knowledge you would be left in the dark. But when you reached for Matt’s hand on the walk back from the bar, his gritted teeth and sharp hiss, the time had come for some honesty.

“I’m going to ask you something, and you can answer me now, or you can answer me when we get back to yours,” you said firmly, “but you  _will_  answer me.”

Matt didn’t slow in his steps, he didn’t react at all, simply reaching for your hand as he took it more gently than you had tried to grasp his.

You half-wished you hadn’t been so demanding, but you knew it needed to be that way. You knew that, but it didn’t soothe the twisting sensation in your stomach. 

Finding your braveness once more, you let out a heavy sigh. “Why are you in pain… _again_ , Matt?”

It could have been from the building anxiety, the one that grew the longer you wanted to ask him; it could have been the fact it was asked now, in the street, but your heart began to beat so loudly it rang in your ears. You could taste your pulse— _a phenomenon you didn’t know could occur_ —and your palms suddenly became slick with sweat.

There wasn’t far to go to get to Matt’s, it’s what you reminded yourself—since you had been the one to give the ultimatum. But the silence, the one that followed the question, somehow thickened in the open air. It clung around your breaths and haunted your once content walk home.

“Y/N?”

You swallowed, focusing on the softness of the way he said your name. He wasn’t mad, there was no hint of anger. “ _Yeah_?”

“Breathe,  _okay_?” He chuckled, his cocky grin appearing. “I can hear you panicking from here. I promise I’ll answer you, just inside.”

* * *

He had known this day would come.

The moment he heard her laugh, and she asked him what he wanted to be known for, Matt had known she would be someone he couldn’t lose.

Matt had reasoned with himself that not telling her was to protect her. She spent a lot of time with him, and he found comfort in having her around—when he could be around. Y/N didn’t seem fazed that he couldn’t commit to late evenings, and she didn’t seem overly worried—until recently—about the damage left by  _Hell’s Kitchen’s finest._

He considered showing her the mask, letting it speak a thousand words, but the climb to his apartment talked him out of that. By the time she was inside his home, Y/N was practically vibrating from fear and nerves that he felt such guilt he almost blurted it out.

“You might want to sit.”

She didn’t,  _of course, she didn’t_. Y/N didn’t think she was strong, she didn’t think she much of herself most of the time, but she was everything. There were such strength and kindness inside of her, Matt knew he didn’t deserve such a person.

“Look I shouldn’t have given you the ultimatum, it’s crazy and very irrational, and I can understand if you think I’d end things because, like, of what I said, but Matt I really like you and…”

He smiled when she rambled.

It was cute. It was normal, he liked that her thoughts ran a mile a minute and he loved that her racing statements were something kept secret from him. Especially when everything else was presented to him at all times.

Sighing, Matt nodded, finding the courage he had dug for when he told Karen. “This isn’t easy at all, and I just need you to know—“

“Oh my god, you  _are_  ending this?”

“No?  _Bloody hell_ , Y/N. No! I’m Daredevil, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. Whatever he is called.”

Her heart stopped.

Actually halted in mid-air as he heard her intake a breath past her lips. It was as though she crashed, everything slowing around her, and he was the only thing still running at present speed.

Matt had practised saying it with more tact, with more care. He half-wished he had been gifted with the ability to go back in time and make adjustments, but the moment had happened. She knew. He had told her.

“So, you’re…like, Daredevil?”

Matt nodded, unsure whether to step closer as he heard her heart quicken before she suddenly seated herself down on the soft. The leather crinkled around her, and he heard her take another deep breath.

“The red-suited man who runs around on roofs… that’s you?” She asked, and Matt nodded, moving his head from side-to-side. “But… no offence, Matt. You’re blind?” 

Matt grunted, nodding again as he shoved a hand in his trouser pocket, simply from awkwardness. “Yeah, but… I use my other senses?” 

“Like, you hear the walls talk?” She asked. 

Licking his lips, Matt perched on the arm of the sofa, leaving enough space in case she wanted him to leave her be. Even if this was his home. “I have a pretty good sense of hearing, and smell, and… I paint a picture  _with_  what I have. And, I’m blind, yes, but… I’m sorry, I can’t imagine what you’re thinking.”

“I thought…Well, I don’t really know what I thought,” Y/N laughed awkwardly. “I mean, I considered that you were apart of some, underground fight club or something. Is that how you got into this, some underground fight club?”

He snorted with a smile because she hadn’t left. She hadn’t shouted. Y/N was still here. “No, Y/N. But, are you okay? Is this better or worse?”

Y/N laughed, her heart seemingly slowing to normal, and he felt her eyes look over his face and he wished he could see her. Matt wished he could tell if her eyes were shimmering or if her cheeks had gotten warm, because he couldn’t touch them, feel if they had gone pink. Not right now. Not when things were so delicate.

“If I’m honest, I’m not really sure. I mean on one hand, least I’m not crazy, y’know? I began to feel bad that I didn’t believe your stories about tripping and falling. But on the other hand, I think…”

Matt waited for a second but found she had trailed off purposefully and for a moment his heart ceased. There were a thousand ways this could have gone, anger, hurt, even laughter, but her sheer level of control put him on edge. He didn’t want to rock the room, he didn’t want to unsettle her even more.

Even if he wanted an answer more desperately than ever.

“Think… what?” He finally asked, having waited what felt like an hour, when in fact it was a handful of seconds at best.

Y/N swallowed, loudly almost purposeful. “I think it’s dangerous, and I don’t want to see you hurt, not when… not when I think I’m in love with you.” She buried her head down into her hands, he heard her nails against her hair, scraping through the hairspray she said controlled her frizz. “But I can’t stop you from being you, and I really think this must be part of you, or else why would you do it, right? And I should stop talking, I know I should because I’m probably not making any sense, and I just… I love you. So it would be… difficult, to change you, when I love you exactly how you are. That is what I’m saying. I think.” 

He couldn’t think, not for a second. 

Everything has slowed, and the hairs on his arms had risen, standing on edge as his lips began to curl into an uncontrollable, un-repressible grin that not one person on this Earth could take. Except for her. 

“You…  _love_  me?”

She laughed, and he moved closer, sitting beside her as she pressed her forehead against his arm. His lips found her forehead, pressing a delicate kiss.

“I love you  _too_ , Y/N.” Her head lifted, and Matt grinned. “I just didn’t want to worry you… or get hurt.”

Her lips pressed against his cheek, and he felt his ears burn. “I think I get to make that decision though, about the worrying at least. And, the hurt thing?” Her fingers found his, tracing the ends of them. “You can’t control how the world wants to hurt others, but you can help put a stop to it.”

“We’re  _okay_?”

She nodded against him, a relief flooding through him. “Just tell me things, I’m sure that should have been a rule in the bible.  _Thou must tell others the truth about what’s going off, even if one does run around on rooftops._ ”

“I’ll let the big guy know.”

“Thanks,” she laughed as she stood. “Now, I need a drink. Just to wash down the shock and panic, and you know…I need wine,  _alright_?”

Matt grinned to himself, listening to her find the cupboard immediately. He liked listening to her in his home, it was like she already fit there. The furniture already breathing and around her as she fluidly found things as if they were hers.

He wondered, silently to himself, how long he had to wait until he could ask if she’d move in with him when he heard her shriek in joy.

“Oh, and you’re a wine connoisseur  _apparently_? What other tricks are you hiding,  _Murdock_?”

“I can show you if you like.”

He  _practically_  heard her blush.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived piece originally posted on the tumblr, [mvtthewmurdvck](https://mvtthewmurdvck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
